


The Suspension of Disbelief

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Under the Skin
Genre: Aliens, Almost Kiss, Attraction, Clubbing, Half naked Alien, Seduction, Sheep, Stupidity, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: I just watched Under The Skin for the first time and I thought it was really good, it gave me the idea to write this. I honestly didn't write this to be The Female/reader but it did come off like that so if you want to read it that way you most certainly can. I really hope you enjoy!





	

 Black hair, red lips and a startling vacancy in those pale green eyes. She was memorizing in a way that was confusing. Curvaceous, she moved in the most tantalizing of ways. Beckoning you forward drawing you in closer and closer.

Wasn’t it odd though? Didn’t all your senses tell you to run, to run, _to run!_ Something about her wasn’t right. That face was more like a mask. And those eyes that you thought were so pretty at first now seemed just...empty and cold. There was no spark, no light nothing that exactly indicated that she was human.

Yet your legs still carried you forward. Your arms pushed the crowd to the side and your eyes stayed locked on hers. The strobe lights in the club flashed at epileptic speeds. Sweaty bodies withered and writhed together in a sea of lust and debauchery.

It would have been easy to get lost. To be carried away to safety in some dark corner of the club. To be hidden away from this creature and be allowed to live another day. All your senses screamed at you not to follow those red lips or that dark hair. But your legs ignored you and your arms actively pushed people out of your way to get to her.  

And then suddenly you're outside and suddenly you're inside her van. And she’s talking to you in that low seductive voice. She asking you about your family and your job. She’s asking about your situation do you have a girlfriend? Do you have a boyfriend? Does it matter? Your smiling and laughing and telling her it _doesn’t matter_.

You’re in her van. Why are you in her van? When have you ever just gotten into a stranger’s van? You look at her. Just look at those red lips. Those pale dead eyes. That raven black hair. She has you captive and deep under her spell.

She still wants answers and you give them to her. You're willing to give her almost anything she wants but you don’t realize the only thing she wants is the one thing you don’t want to give her. Probably the only thing you aren’t willing to give this beautiful nameless stranger. What is her name? Why haven’t you asked?

You decided you don’t care.

The van stops and you’re at her house. You pay no mind to the state that it’s in. That it’s run down, dilapidated totally uninhabitable. You don’t really care all you're focused on is her jeans and how well they fit her as you follow her up the stairs which are all but rotten away. One wrong step and you would go right through them.

For a second you take everything in. The old yellow wallpaper that’s peeling off the walls. The floors you're seconds away from falling through, the ceiling that’s about to fall on you're head. For a moment the wool has been thrown back and you realize the host of bad decisions you’ve made in the name of sex with a hot woman.

You’re about to turn around on your heels. Run away as fast as you can away from this odd woman. This was a mistake and you should be ashamed of all the stranger danger rules you’ve broken.

“Is everything alright?” she asks a small smile playing on her plump lips. Every muscle in your body goes lax and your eyes can only focus on the beautiful woman in front of you. She’s shed her coat and her shirt and she was currently unbuckling her belt. Then she’s pulling down her pants and you forget about running for the hills.

In fact you forget about everything. About the all the clear signs of danger around you. You just don’t care. Because the girl with the red lips and black hair and the name you didn’t catch is in her underwear that’s black and lacy and looks rather expensive. She’s walking backwards into her room and you wordlessly follow like a fool.

A stupid smile is on your face and you don’t realize you’re sinking. You're being swallowed into the ground beneath your feet. And even if you did notice you wouldn’t really care. All you care about is that beautiful almost naked woman with the beautiful dead eyes.

And then you're gone. Well not gone, not yet. But you’ve been absorbed into the nothingness. Frozen in the whatever and the last thing you really see, the last person you ever see is the nameless woman who you almost saw naked walking away.

And you almost care. But you can’t remember why you would or why you should. So instead you float frozen in the great whatever. Wanting to be scared but instead you just feel regret. A great, terrible regret that you can’t place.

All you know is you regret everything. And can do nothing about it.


End file.
